What I'm Here For
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Axel/Roxas Just when he finally thought he found some time alone, Axel pulls up for a front row seat. Graphic yaoi, you've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

What I'm Here For  
By: Nanaki BH

Roxas leaned his head back, moaning softly as he stroked himself through the fabric of his pants. Damned if Axel didn't know the things he did to him. He hated admitting it. The way he walked, the way he grinned and acted like he was nothing special at all – all the clichéd things that you could ever imagine. He loved it all. Any times they weren't locked in a meltingly hot tangle of limb and lip, he was locked in his room, attempting to release himself from the frustration it also brought.

He stroked harder, pressing his fingers down firmly against his jeans, rubbing the chafing material over the sensitive head. He knew better than to keep at it, though. The sensation of that alone would have been more than enough in his current state of mind to set him off. His other hand uncurled from the sheets and he fumbled hastily with his belt, pulling the infernal studded thing out, groaning as it nearly ripped out one of his belt loops on its exit. The button and zipper were soon to follow, allowing him to wriggle out of his pants to free his aching member. He kicked his pants off as well as he could, leaving them to be forgotten at the edge of his bed.

Feeling suddenly way too hot, he sat up and pulled his white hoodie off, feeling his cock bob against his stomach. He didn't bother with his shirt, only pushing it up as far as it would go so he could rub his hands over his chest to pinch and twist his nipples.

"Axel," he moaned softly. The hand that wasn't still occupied at his chest went off the side of the bed to pull the box out from under his bed where he kept some certain unmentionables. He always figured that the best place to hide such things would be under there, as anybody would suspect the bedside drawer before underneath the bed itself. He hardly wanted to even admit to Axel that he had things like this stored away, worrying that he'd just insult his pride or something if he knew he wanted to pleasure himself. Something about "not being able to fulfill his needs" or something, even though it was quite the opposite, as he fulfilled them far _too_ well and left him wanting even more.

His fingers curled around the familiar weight of the metallic dildo, cool and quickly warming to the touch. A chill ran down his spine and he sucked in a breath when he indulged himself by letting it run against his length. He couldn't remember the last time he took it out to play with. More often, he beat off quickly and gave in to his need, happy enough to find some quick gratification. This time, he wanted it to last.

He reached down again and this time retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He had various sorts but he wasn't concerned with which one he used, the aching growing too much for him to even care.

He uncapped the top with his thumb and someone whistled.

Axel dragged the chair from his desk over, making himself at home for the show.

Roxas felt his heart stop for a second.

"Wha-"

"I just got back," Axel replied, as if that was explanation enough for why he was suddenly in his room. **His** room. Not even _their_ room, which was more like at Axel's place, but... it was a complicated living arrangement they had. Either way, Axel was most definitely not welcome nor expected in his room while he was... doing this!

Axel sat backwards in the chair, his chin nestled comfortably on his folded arms. He waved a hand for him to continue. "Go on, I'm not gonna stop you."

Roxas felt a blush overtake his cheeks. He most certainly wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from him. Where was the anger? The disappointment? The self-pity? ...Then he realized that Axel was probably just _that much of a pervert._

Still... he couldn't deny that it made him feel a little more relaxed to know he wasn't mad.

He had to think for a moment about what it even was he was going to do last. His mood definitely wasn't blown, though. He was still hard, maybe even somewhat turned on by getting caught. He took a breath and sighed deeply, assuming the position he had before, pushing his shirt back up to give his boyfriend a better view of his chest and stomach. Roxas loved it when Axel looked at him during sex, even if it was just some brief eye-contact. This was something else entirely. He had his full attention for once and it made his heart beat quicker.

His hand trailed down his chest, the muscles twitching in his stomach at the light touch as he made his way even lower. Squeezing some of the lube into his hand, he picked up the vibrator again and smoothed a generous amount over it, making sure it was nice and slick. He could feel Axel's eyes all over him but he refused to look up, knowing that he'd probably only get embarrassed again. The thought of him eyeing him was sending a real thrill through him.

He gasped slightly when the cool length of the vibrator brushed up against his cock, his unoccupied hand reaching to twist it into a low speed. Its hum was low and soft; a soothing sound.

"You really don't mind just watching?" he asked, trying to keep the obvious desire from his voice.

He heard Axel shift, the chair creaking soundly, and wondered what kind of affect it was having on him. "Nah," he replied, but it was too absent to be convincing.

The vibrator rubbed a sensuous, tingling path from base to tip a couple times before he moved his hand lower to circle his entrance. Teasing himself was probably about as good as teasing Axel. Was he touching himself yet? He didn't want to look. Not yet, at any rate. He felt his need return, begging to be fulfilled. Roxas wasn't sure how long he could continue like this before he gave in. Reaching down, he cupped a hand around his balls and edged the head to his entrance.

Axel's breath hitched audibly. So did his. He put down some pressure and it slid inside.

The penetration was always the best part, Roxas thought. He couldn't describe exactly what made it so _good_, though. Even though it didn't relate to it really, the rush it provided him was the same as doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. In this case, it was double, given that he had an audience.

He glanced to the side of him and saw Axel's knee bobbing – probably in anticipation. Roxas didn't look any higher. If he was getting off too, he'd only cum if he watched.

He twisted the vibrator into a bit faster speed as he worked it inside of himself harder. With each push, he took it farther until it finally grazed his prostate. He bit down on his lip, stifling a moan.

"Nah," Axel muttered, more of a growl, "make some noise. Not stopping you any, remember?"

The rough tone of his voice alone was enough to make him let go of a gasp. It sounded too loud in the room to him. Not that he'd admit it, but he was even quiet when he did it alone. He usually only made noise with him because he knew Axel liked it.

"Axel," he whispered breathlessly, pumping faster, harder. He wasn't doing it for show – Axel was already the one thing on his mind when he first lay down. He took his length in his other hand, working it in time with his thrusts, passing his palm over the head with every slide of his hand. "I'm going to..." There was no way his dignity was going to let him finish that sentence. There were certain things he would only allow his own ears to hear and nobody else's.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, hushed, like it was a secret just between the two of them, scooting the chair closer.

Goddamn if his voice didn't sound amazing like that. "I-I'm coming..."

His toes curled as his hands worked at double speed, carrying him over until he was a gasping, panting mess.

He heard a sound to his side, but it definitely wasn't any of the sounds he expected to hear coming from Axel. It sounded more like... a shutter. A... "Axel, you didn't!" he cried, swiveling to catch his boyfriend with cellphone in hand, grinning like an idiot.

"For the memories," he said with a wink, closing and pocketing the phone.

Roxas sputtered for a moment, too indignant to come up with a proper reply to something like that. The redhead finally got up from his front row seat and came around to him at the bed. He smirked but Roxas knew better than to trust a smile like that. His hand, warm and soft, was placed to his thigh and worked between his legs until he grasped the forgotten dildo. With a twist of his wrist, he turned it off and removed it with a wet pop.

"Silly Roxas," he purred, leaning down to give his still-shocked boyfriend a gentle kiss. "Didn't anybody ever tell you to put your toys away when you're done playing with them?"

* * *

**A/N:** Another one that I wrote for the KH kink meme. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
